


Welcome to the golden age of speed with grace

by Abyssinia



Series: World's Not Falling Apart [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The West Wing
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/pseuds/Abyssinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Jones travels thousands of miles to tell her story.  Set during the end of the Martha Jones season of Doctor Who, with some liberties taken to Doctor Who canon in what it says about the US president.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the golden age of speed with grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amalnahurriyeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalnahurriyeh/gifts).



CJ had heard of Martha Jones long before she reached California. She may not have the news network she once did, but there were paths of information the Master couldn’t touch.

“I hate this,” Sam tells her as people start trickling in. They look tired and haggard and dirty and worn from day after day building rockets they once would have considered miraculous. “We have to fight back.”

“Japan,” is all CJ has to say. Sam knows they are fighting back in the ways they can, the ways that wouldn’t end with California, or the rest of the states, burned off the map. She knows, and Sam knows, that words and ideas have power. She hasn’t admitted she isn’t sure it’ll be enough against what they’re facing.

When Martha Jones arrives, there is a stir among the crowd. She looks about Charlie’s age, and something about her draws every eye in the room. When she sits down to tell her story, to tell them of a mysterious Doctor and a plan of action there’s a feel in the room CJ hasn’t witnessed in a long time. Hope.

After people have trickled away in pairs and groups to sleep in the remaining houses and shelters, the ones which haven’t been pilfered for supplies, CJ and Sam meet with Martha.

“Do you really think it will work?” Sam asks. “Just everyone thinking a single word?”

Martha shrugs away a small smile. “I travelled with the Doctor for a year and I haven’t seen him wrong about something this important.”

Sam shakes his head. “It’s too much science fiction and too much resting on a single far-fetched plan.” He takes a few steps away, then turns back to him and for a second CJ can see a glimmer of the old Sam, somewhere around the eyes. “But you tell a good story. And you gave them something to hope for. It’s not nothing.”

“You’ll do it? You’ll spread the story?” Martha asks CJ.

“If there’s one thing I’m good at,” CJ tells her, “it’s getting the story out there.”

The next morning Martha leaves to head north up the coast. CJ meets her at the door and hands her a small chocolate bar from the stash she’s been carefully rationing. “When I worked at the White House,” she tells her, “there were days when we thought we could do anything and days we thought we were absolutely nowhere. I’ve heard worse plans than yours.”

Martha thanks her, gives her a quick hug, and heads out. CJ watches her until she fades into the horizon.


End file.
